Hojo Senryo
, , , |occupations=Sargon High Council Member, Council of a New Dawn Leader, |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |ninja registration=349512 |academy age=7 |chunin age=8 |affiliations=Sargon, |clan= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Hojo Senryo (千両 北条,Senryō Hōjō) is a major high council member of Sargon. Hojo first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to the Sargon Presidency and to his late father. After becoming the president of the Council of a New Dawn, the most powerful and secretive organization within Sargon, Hojo sets his sights on reviving the fallen bloodlines from the past and to use their might to aid Sargon into the . Like his father, Hojo is a . However, his approach to the poetic medium was a severe contrast to his father. He doesn't emphasize the decorative or heroic prose as much as his younger brother or father. Several of his compositions hint that he was unattached to and he was a natural skeptic. He denounced the existence of immortals and questioned the morality of ancient traditions. The poem dedicated to his father's passing expresses a tone of remorse, but it also criticizes the purpose of digging a grave for a lifeless corpse. It is thought that Hojo overall level-headed and pessimistic nature led to his unpopular reputation, both in literature and -eventually- politics. The chain of internal rebellions marked disdain for his ideas, Hojo led a relatively peaceful reign. His country did not experience any major revolts, making it a sparse moment of rough stability during his fathers time. Appearance Hojo's original outfit for Sargon is a school uniform for males. The colorful strips of cloth he wears around his chest and arm is similar to the ones worn by president of the student council found within the Japanese education system. A president is a student elected by their classmates or may be inaugurated due to their close ties to the student council. Once elected, they give an acceptance speech and wear these bands to signify their status as president. Within the student council, presidents have the highest rank and is the one who manages internal affairs regarding the student body. Presidents make the final decisions for student organized activities and nothing can be permitted to pass without their authority. Personality Hojo is a son who closely follows his father's expectations as he was the previous Senryo Clan leader. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending to shinobi who he deems inferior. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian titles, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English titles. Background The Illegitimate Son Hojo was Huo's third son, the eldest son born from one of his father's favorite concubines. When Hojo was eleven years old, he was enrolled into Sargon by his father Huo. Approximately at the time of his enrollment, his older brothers had already perished. Lady Liu (the mother of Huo's eldest sons) had passed away at a young age and Lady Ding (Huo's actual wife) refused to return to her husband. With these losses, Huo gradually recognized Hojo to be his eldest child. His decision came as a reluctant one since he originally refused to adopt any of his other children into his family line. The Assistant Chancellor to the Council of A New Dawn Four years later, he was appointed the titles Fifth Official Commander of the Council of a New Dawn and Assistant Chancellor. Little is recorded of his time in office so it's presumed his service was mainly uneventful. According to his closest friends, at this time he paid a visit to a well versed practitioner of Xiangshu, or a type of divination method for reading a person's future. Hojo was among thirty or so onlookers at the fortune teller's stall. When the teller read his fortune, he said, "You are fated to live eighty years. When you are forty, you will experience a small misfortune that might jeopardize your longevity. I hope that you overcome this minor setback and live your life to its fullest." Apparently the divination was made based on the lines of Hojo's palm. Abilities Innate Skills Poetry In spite of whatever reaction his poetry invoked, his Yangehang is considered the first poem with seven syllables per line, and it is a rousing piece entailing a husband lost to war. The same composition is also said to be dedicated to the people of the Yan during the Warring States Period of Chinese history, thus making the title roughly translated as "Ballad of Yan". He is praised as being artful yet direct with his words, offering an eccentric "flavor" than his relatives. When not composing poetry, Hojo wrote analytical compositions and other essays for his wife. He has been credited to have been the author to the compiled novel, Lieyizhuan, but recent research draws the centuries year old claims into question. Intelligence His fellow high council members stated he showed intellectual promise since his childhood as he divulged himself into his studies. By the time he was eight years old, Hojo was also a talented fencer and was capable with mounted archery. Throughout his life, Hojo was a rather academic man and often retreated to reading or debating in his free time. He expressed an interest in the Zhuzhi Baijia and chose to confide with nearby intellectuals on a regular basis. Swordsmanship Hojo's "performances" are rather grim in nature based on the full name of his weapon. His third and standard swords are aimed to be purely destructive; Hojo's fourth and skill weapons target on silencing all other sounds while his Strength blade is focused on pure vehemence. To add insult to injury, a secondary meaning of the character implies that his acts should be celebrated and admired as he rises to his seat of royalty. His weapons follow a divine naming theme similar to the one given to his father. At the same time, they follow the idea that he can surpass Huo. He can control all men, brandish the earth, or transcend the heavens. Having power over the three essential components of the universe (heaven, earth, and people) is an impressive feat achieved only by beings of a higher power. Swords Fortunate Phoenix Fortunate Phoenix (瑞鳳, Zuihō) Eighty Days Unwillingly Harbored Blade Eighty Days Unwillingly Harbored Blade (八十枉津日太刀, Yaso Magatsu Hi no Tachi) Katsura of the Moon Katsura of the Moon (月の桂, Tsuki no Katsura) Lunatic Blade: Vulture Lunatic Blade: Vulture (狂刀「禿鷲」, Kyōtō: Hagewashi) The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage (紅鋼怨獄丸, The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage), Fighting Styles Caring Heart One-Sword Style (活心一刀流, Kasshin Ittō-Ryū) *Hojo's fighting style consists mostly on one armed sword techniques with emphasis on low angle and high angle swings. Life-or-Death Stray Sword Style (活殺逸刀流, Kassatsu Ittō-Ryū) *Kassatsu Ittō-Ryū is the foil to Kaede's fighting style as it targets vital points of the body and works to quickly punish mistakes with minimal effort. It relies on Moriya's speed to succeed. It has a visual moon motif. Ninjutsu Dian Lun Dian Lun (典論), his personal item, is a compilation of Hojo's theories and written literature kept in five scrolls. His preferences for ancient literature is consistent throughout the work, claiming that the path to true prosperity may be achieved by studying and learning from the past. At the same time, he seemed frustrated by the unforgiving vicissitudes of time. The literary text implied that the then culturally accepted answers for death and dying weren't satisfactory enough to answer his thoughts about it. Behind the Scenes *Hojo Senryo is the youngest member of the Sargon High Council as well as the youngest clan leader for the infamous Senryo Clan. *Hojo is highly competitive for the position of president within Sargon as even Garyo Kanakura gives accolades for his accomplishments. *Out of all of my characters, Hojo is the only dedicated swordsman. *Hojo has produced many poems and novels such as, and . *Hojo wishes to fight anyone that claims that their a swordsman. *Hojo is also the single wealthiest individual in the Shinobi world aside from, Namino Majikina, Asu Rashoujin and Garyo Kanakura, as he family has funded Sargon for centuries. *According to Hojo's Databook' **Hojo's favorite words are "My Beloved" and "Poetry". **Hojo's favorite food is a Creme Brulee with rich vanilla custard with a flame-crusted sugar shell. **His favorite hobby is writing ballads and poetry. **His favorite quote is:"Give me control of a nation's money and I care not who makes the laws"-Mayer Amschel Rothschild Quotes *"I was also thinking the same thing, but if this world is not to our liking, we might as well change it." *"If we cannot accomplish anything in this world while we are here, is that not a wretched feeling?" *"So, I have surpassed Father. The day when I ascend to the heavens must be drawing near." *"Wait and see, Father. I shall show you what true greatness is." *"Hmmph, here's a gift for relieving my boredom." Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sargon